Scrapbooking
|image = |gamerscore = 30}} Scrapbooking is an achievement featured in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare on the zombies map Rave in the Redwoods. It requires the player to complete the photo collection and collect the mementos in the map. Step 1: The Four Pictures The first part of the achievement requires the player to obtain all of the parts for each of the four pictures. When a picture is completed, it will gain a red fingerprint on the bottom of the picture. Each part for the pictures are always in the same place each game, although the animal statues are place in nine possible spots. They are located in the following: Boat Engine * In the Mess Hall, leaning on a pillar next to a trash can. * In the Recreation Area, leaning on the side of one of the booths. * On the second floor of the Bear Lodge, in between two bunks in the room where a Volk and Tuff 'Nuff can be found. Once the player collects all three parts and rides to Turtle Island, the first picture will be completed. Animal Statues * On a bench directly across from the Volk near the Mess Hall. * On the Adventure Course, to the left of the NV4. * Behind the Reaver by the climbable Rock Wall. * In the trailer in the Recreation Area, to the left of the Type-2. * On the wooden staircase in the Old Marvin Mine. * On a picnic table to the right of the RPR Evo. * On the balcony railing directly across from Racin' Stripes. * On a table to the right of the Reaver at the White Tail Beach. * In between some of the canoes on the White Tail Beach near the Reaver. Once the player unlocks the Vlad, collects the four animal statues and upgrades the Vlad into each of the four upgraded versions, the second picture will be completed. Projector Reels * To the left of the entrance to the boat launch containing the boat that heads to Turtle Island. * To the left of the side door that leads into the cabin on Turtle Island. Once both reels are installed onto the projector on Turtle Island, the third picture will be completed. Kevin Smith & Jason Mewes Picture * Across from the Karma-45 in the Recreation Area. * On a bunk in the Bear Lodge where a Volk and Tuff 'Nuff can be found. * In the basement of the Bear Lodge, on a pile of bones to the right of the doorway leading into the Old Marvin Mine. Once the player has completed all three rituals, activated the button(s) in the basement of Bear Lodge and arrived at Turtle Island for the battle with the Giant Slasher, the fourth picture will be completed. Step 2: The Mementos Around the map are ten mementos. Each memento has two different places where it can spawn at. For the achievement to unlock, the player must also complete all of the challenges each memento has to do in order for it to be attachable to the player's weapon. Binoculars * On a bench on the bridge that connects the Mess Hall to the White Tail Beach. * In the Recreation Area, inside the accessible booth. Shovel * In the Old Marvin Mine, sticking out of a dirt pile near the minecart. * To the right of the Archery Range booth, leaning on a few barrels. Arrowhead * Next to one of the Bear statues at the Bear Lodge. * Underneath the directory sign at the Mess Hall. Ring * On a set of stairs that heads to the doorway of the kitchen area of the Mess Hall. * On the staircase in the Old Marvin Mine to the left of Bang Bangs. Rhino Tiki Mask * On the stair to the right of the Deer statue by the path heading from the Mess Hall at the White Tail Beach. * On the Adventure Course, tucked away in a corner just before the rope bridge. 8-Ball * In the Old Marvin Mine, in front of the rock by the exit to the Recreation Area. * In the Recreation Area, on the opposite side of the booth where a part of the Boat Engine is found. Fish * In the cabin area, underneath the balcony that holds Racin' Stripes. * In the middle of the sewer pipe that connects the Mess Hall swamp to the Trading Post. Golden Frog * On the ramp of the trailer in the Recreation Area. * On a green chair in the Trading Post, facing the doorway leading to the White Tail Beach. Pacifier * On the White Tail Beach, between two rocks by a flaming barrel. * In the cabin where Racin' Stripes can be found in the cabin area. Boots * On the dock at the White Tail Beach, in front of a trash can. * In the Thunderbird Amphitheater, in front of a trash can to the left of the outer area. Once all four pictures have been completed and all of the mementos challenges have been completed, the achievement will unlock. Scrapbooking Xbox image IW.jpg|Xbox One achievement image. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Achievements